Happy Summoning Heart's Day
by Fox-Soul-Writer
Summary: A little oneshot with Sylvi. In Skyrim it's usually complicated enough finding someone to spend Heart's Day with, but just try being a Daedra's Minion and trying to spend the day with someone. Warning: Mild language.


_Here's a one shot relating to my previous work 'A Daedra's Minion'. As I have said before, Sylvi is my own character and Celestra belongs to my friend Dragonlegends. I just might be doing more 'short stories' for these characters in the future._

Sylvi smiled as she entered Oblivion. She looked at the small amulet around her neck and watched as the purple glow around it's gem faded. Each of the Minions had gotten their own amulet to get into the realm of their designated Daedric Prince. Apparently it was to help enhance communication so that the Princes wouldn't always have to go to Nirn to check up on their Minions and such.

Sylvi smiled as she looked up at the castle where Clavicus and Barbas lived. She pushed open the doors and grinned as Barbas ran over to her, tail wagging and eyes alight with joy. He smiled as she knelt to pet his head, "Good to see you, Sylvi!"  
"I've good to see you too, Barb." She said as she stood up, "I hope Clavicus hasn't been giving you too much trouble."  
"He might throw a fit if he heard you saying that." Barbas said with a small chuckle.  
"He knows that doesn't affect me." Sylvi smirked, "Besides, I think he's gotten a bit better... Baby steps and such." There was an angry shout down the hall that caught the attention of Sylvi and Barbas. "Or... I could be wrong." Sylvi sighed before walking into the room where the shout had come from.

Inside Clavicus stood over a small fountain staring into the water. Obviously something he saw had displeased him. Sylvi walked over silently and peered into the water. Apparently someone was trying to start up an anti-Daedra movement and was currently bashing the various Princes, at the moment the Breton was chastising Clavicus Vile. Sylvi rolled her eyes, "You aren't taking this guy seriously are you? Look... No one is listening to him. It's like the Talos priest in Whiterun. He shouts and preaches but no one listens."

"That worm is making a huge mistake." Clavicus hissed as he glared into the water.  
"Do you really think people will join his anti-Daedra movement? The Vigilants have been at that for years now and they haven't gotten anywhere really." Sylvi stated, "People have seen what the Daedra and their Minions can do. No one's going to jump on this bandwagon any time soon, or ever." She looked back into the water and laughed, "He's spouting this in Riften! Riften for Oblivion's sake! If he's alive by the end of the day I will be amazed."

Clavicus frowned as he straightened up and crossed his arms, letting out an indignant huff. Sylvi place a hand on his arm and smiled, trying to calm him and let him know he didn't need to get so worked up. He glanced down at her and sighed, rolling his eyes slightly. Sylvi cleared her throat, "Celestra is busy today, and so is everyone else back home... And I figured maybe you would like some company? I mean, you and Barbas that is."

"Celestra's busy?" He asked, "Ah right, the Listener has many responsibilities."  
"Actually she's out with Onmund. Nice mage." Sylvi said.  
"Oh?" He quirked a brow, "She's planning on settling?"  
"Perhaps. I don't really like to poke about in other people's business when it comes to that sort of stuff..." Sylvi said before smiling, "But hey, it's a day off for her. And considering what day it is one could easily think that Onmund is someone she might be settling with."  
"'What day it is'? What are you going on about?" Clavicus said.  
"You... Don't know? It's-" She was about to say when the man in the water began shouting again.

Sylvi frowned as Clavicus turned his attention back to the water. He growled angrily before storming out of the room muttering about the various ways he was going to 'deal with' the Breton. Barbas walked over and sat by her feet. He looked up at her sadly, "Sorry... This has been on his mind for a few days now." He explained that the Breton had been preaching his message for a few days and it had been getting on Clavicus Vile's nerves more and more with each day.

Sylvi nodded slowly before turning and leaving the room, "I'm going to see Sanguine."  
"Oh? Is everything okay, Sylvi?" Barbas asked.  
"Well, it is his summoning day." The Imperial stated, "I should go say hello to him at least and wish him well."  
"Oh yes, it's his summoning day-" Barbas began before he cut himself off, "Oh..." He watched as Sylvi left before taking a seat on the stone floor, "Well... Isn't this a predicament."

Sylvi made her way over to Sanguine's realm, glad to be out of the castle. As she moved down a winding path she spotted a banquet in the distance. As she approached Sanguine looked over and grinned, waving her over. She smiled before looking around, "Where's Torvar? I was sure he of all people would be here."

"He's seeing a lady today, so I can't be mad at him for not being here." Sanguine said with a wink.  
"Oh right, it's that day." Sylvi said quickly as she looked away, chuckling slightly, "I almost forgot."  
Sanguine arched a brow, "Okay... Now tell me how Torvar isn't a drunk."  
She sighed quietly before shaking her head, "I just came by to wish you a happy summoning day. I hope things haven't been too chaotic for you."  
"It's Clavicus isn't it?" Sanguine half stated half asked.  
"What? Can't I wish you a happy summoning day?" Sylvi frowned, "You know I wouldn't come here if I didn't want to."  
Sanguine chuckled and ruffled her hair, "I know, kiddo. I know. I'm just saying, it seems like Clavicus has done something to upset you."  
"He's busy. I came to Oblivion to visit him and wish you a pleasant summoning day... But it seems like I'm just wishing you a happy summoning day." Sylvi shrugged, "I can see him later."  
Sanguine frowned, "Oh, now I have to knock some sense into him."  
"Sanguine." She frowned, "Don't start anything with him."  
"You're right... I'd likely knock him unconscious with a flick of my finger." Sanguine laughed loudly.  
"You're drunk." The Imperial chuckled.  
"Of course!" Sanguine said, "Care to join me?"  
"Fuck, why not? I've got nothing else to do today." She smiled wryly.

Sylvi took a mug of wine that Sanguine handed her and looked into the liquid. Sanguine was about to take a sip from his own mug when he noticed her staring into the wine. He opened his mouth to make a quip when he noticed the small trance-like expression on her face. "Kid?" He spoke up. Sylvi stared into the red liquid still. "Sylvi?" He nudged her shoulder, "Uh, Sylvi? You okay?"

Sylvi looked up suddently, pupils like slits and sharper than usual canines. Sanguine's eyes widened slightly before he chuckled, "You have more of your father in you than you'd like to admit."  
Sylvi blinked as she came back to reality. She set the wine down quickly and looked away, "Sorry."  
"Hey, it's no big deal." Sanguine shrugged, "I've drank with vampires before."  
"I'm... Not really a vampire." Sylvi said, "This is only because my father is the son of the patron of vampires..."  
"Celestra knows about this I'm sure." Sanguine watched as Sylvi nodded, "How often do you need blood?"  
"Every few months... It's not bad though." Sylvi said.  
"Says the girl who went into a trance just looking at red wine." Sanguine smirked, "You go get some blood and relax. We can drink later."

Sanguine sent Sylvi away before going to Clavicus's realm. As he entered the castle he spotted the other Prince smirking into the fountain and talking to Barbas. It looked like Clavicus had dealt with the Breton pest. Sanguine wandered into the room and crossed his arms, "Hey."  
"I was just about to talk about you." Barbas said before looking around, "Where's Sylvi?"  
"She has something she needs to do." Sanguine stated casually, "It was nice seeing her. It was rather thoughtful of her to wish me a pleasant summoning day."  
"She mentioned that." Clavicus stated, "But where did she go? I thought she said she wanted to visit."  
"She did." Sanguine stated with a small frown, "But there was something she had to do that I found was more important so I told her to go handle it." He sighed, "You know this is the day when mortals worship me, right?"  
"Of course." Clavicus stated with a huff, "I'm no fool."  
"Right." Sanguine rolled his eyes, "Well, I have people to get back to. People are celebrating me and my sphere of influence today as you know." He paused to think, "Now what do the mortals call it again...? I should no this one..."  
Clavicus frowned, "It's the sixteenth of Sun's Dawn, your summoning day. What does it matter what mortals call it?"  
"Oh, but there's a lovely tale to go with it... Now... what did they call the day to commemorate the tale as well? It's on the tip of my tongue... Lust Day? No, no..." Sanguine mused.  
"Heart's Day?" Clavicus said with an annoyed expression, "You should know that better than... Any... one..." His eyes slowly widened, "Shit."  
"Now he gets it." Barbas rolled his eyes, "About time."

Sanguine walked over to the fountain and touched the water. The scene switched over to Sylvi talking to a Dark Elf in the Companions' home. Clavicus blinked in surprise as he watched the scene, "What?"  
"Her father is the son of one of the Daedra who made vampires so... Naturally she would have some vampire traits... Apparently she only needs blood every few months." Sanguine said. He was about to say more when the other Daedric Prince vanished, cursing loudly to himself. Sanguine grinned down at Barbas, "Well, my work here is done. I should be getting back now."

Sylvi sighed heavily as she leaned against a wall. She could feel her fangs becoming more prominent. She looked around, surely there would be a rat or something for her to bite. She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She blinked as she looked at Athis, "Hey."  
"You don't look well." Athis said before noticing her fangs, "Are you...? Since when...?"  
"Since my father is Molag Bal's son." Sylvi murmured, "Listen, I'm not going to hurt anyone. I just need a rat or a cow. I'll wait here and maybe bite a cow or horse when it's dark."  
"Sylvi." Athis sighed, "Why didn't you tell one of us sooner?"  
"I didn't see the big deal..." Sylvi murmured.  
Athis ran a hand down his face as he sighed, "Here. Take some of my blood. You won't turn me right?"  
"I wouldn't... But I don't want to hurt you." Sylvi said.  
"I don't mind. A bite from you is nothing compared to some other things I've been through." Athis stated, "Now, just let's get this over with." He extended an arm.  
Sylvi nodded, "Okay." She took his arm and was about to bite down on his wrist when a dark energy appeared behind her.

She looked up to see Clavicus standing over her with a frown on his face. He grabbed her arm and looked at Athis, "Thanks but I will take it from here." With that he vanished with Sylvi, leaving behind a very confused and mildly startled Dark Elf.

Sylvi felt her head spin as they arrived back in the castle. She held her head as she glared up at the Daedra, "What are you doing? Don't you have a Breton to be killing or something?"  
Clavicus frowned, "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"  
"It doesn't matter." She hissed, "What? Are you just mad because Sanguine said something? I wouldn't doubt he'd say something to you..."  
"Now listen here," Clavicus began.  
"No. You listen. Unless you know of a place where I can get some blood leave me be." She stated firmly before turning to leave.

Clavicus grabbed her arm before taking a seat. He sighed and pointed at his neck. Sylvi froze, "I can't do that!"  
"And why not?" He sighed, "Is Daedra blood bad for you?"  
"I'm your Minion! I can't just bite you!" She declared.  
"You almost bit a Companion, Harbinger." He stated firmly.  
"That's different! He's a friend of mine! And it would have been his arm!" Sylvi countered.  
"Just bite me already, will you?" He sighed, "It's not like you have many other choices at the moment."

Sylvi muttered something under her breath before she walked over to the Daedra. She hesitated before biting down on the base of his neck. As she drank the blood she felt her vampire blood fading in power. She had been meaning to drink some blood for a while now but had been putting it off until she found a suitable target, something Celestra had given her a lecture about. Celestra had frequently told the Imperial to not put off drinking blood for too long a period of time. Sylvi sighed as her heartbeat settled and she felt herself returning to normal. As she released his neck she could feel her canines returning to their normal state. She rested her forehead on his shoulder for a moment as she regained her energy.

She looked up when she became aware of Clavicus asking if she was feeling better. She nodded slightly before leaning up and giving him a kiss. It took her a moment to realize what she had done before she jumped back, face red with embarassment, "Sorry! I shouldn't have done that...!"  
Clavicus blinked, slightly stunned before arching a brow, "Oh?"  
"Sorry, you know... beings who live on Nirn and our emotions and such." She said quickly, "It's not like I would have kissed Athis if that's what you're thinking, though I know it doesn't matter much to you... I should really get going. Tell Barbas I said 'bye'!"

She went to retreat only to find that the Daedra still had a hold on her arm. She gasped as she was pulled back into a kiss. After a moment Clavicus pulled away and cleared his throat, "That's for stealing another kiss," He glanced away, "And... Happy Heart's Day I suppose. Don't take it the wrong way. I just know Barbas would never shut up if I didn't say it." He frowned, "It's not like I've gone soft on you so don't even think that. And another thing-"

Sylvi chuckled and leaned in to kiss him, "Of course, of course. Whatever you say."


End file.
